Youth Is Fleeting
by amillionthingsatonce
Summary: It's two years after the war and Aang learns that Katara's approaching her sixteenth birthday. Will he have the guts to pop the question before something goes wrong? T to be safe. POST-WAR KATAANG!
1. The Laws Haven't Changed

**Yay, post-war Kataang goodness! This is listed under Kataang but I'm going to include some Tokka, so anyone who doesn't like that ship, be warned.**

**_The Laws Haven't Changed_**

* * *

**Aang:**

It was another one of those boring days. I was sitting at my desk right, writing a letter to Bumi, asking him how Omashu was and such. Nothing of interest at all...

There was a sudden, loud cawing noise in the sky outside my window. I looked up to see a very familiar messenger hawk flying towards me.

"Hawky!" I shouted excitedly, crooking my elbow and holding my forearm out for the messenger bird to land on. He cawed at me again as I hastily pulled the rolled up scroll out of the tube on his back. I tore off the blue ribbon around it and pulled it open, grinning at Katara's neat handwriting as I began reading.

'_Dear Aang,_

_I still miss you with all my heart, even to this very day. Do you know when_ _you'll be able to_ _come visit us again? Please come by as soon as you can, I'm dying to see you._

_A family from our sister tribe arrived a few weeks ago with a little girl who wants to learn waterbending from me. After practice today she asked me if I really knew the Avatar. I've been asked that so many times lately. You're a huge hero to my people._

_But I have some exciting news for you. My sixteenth birthday is in two weeks! So by the time you get this it will be in one week I assume? Anyway, I know Sokka's going to get back at me for the little prank I pulled on him on his sixteenth birthday last year._

_Well, I had better get back to doing my chores. Say hi to Zuko for me!_

_Love, _

_Katara'_

Panic bubbled up in my throat and my jaw dropped. I ran to my door, pulling it open and tearing down the hall to Zuko's room, shouting his name at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Zuko:**

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko!" I heard someone shout. I looked up as my door was flung open and Aang stood there, looking extremely flustered and pale. A small gust of wind followed him into my room.

"What is it? Did something happen?" I stood; fearing the worst.

"Look!" he said, thrusting a letter in my face.

It was from Katara. I took it from him and scanned it quickly, expecting her to mention that something horrible had happened any second, but there was nothing. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Aang, confused at his strange state. "Uhm…You can tell her I say hi too I guess. Is this all you had to show me?"

"No, look _here_!" he said, pointing at the third paragraph.

"She's turning sixteen? Tell her I say congra—"

"Do you not know what this means?" he said, cutting me off.

I shook my head and he smacked his forehead tatoo in exasperation, dragging it down his face slowly.

"Sorry if I'm not familiar with Water Tribe customs…" I said.

"When a girl turns sixteen in the Water Tribe, she's of _marrying_ age!" Aang said.

"Oh," I said, slowly putting together what Aang was talking about. "So…are you going to propose to her or something?"

He gulped. "Well, of course. But how?! I can't just ask her through a letter! It has to be special! I have to make her a necklace and _everything_!"

"So make one. It shouldn't be too hard," I said and shrugged, handing him the letter back.

"I know, but _how_ am I supposed to ask her? Should I fly down there?"

"Hm…" I said, mulling it over in my mind. Then a great idea hit me. "Why don't we just have a reunion? We can invite her and everyone else who helped us here for a little peace party. Then after that we'll go back to my old house on Ember Island for a vacation. You can propose to her then."

"Zuko, that's a great idea!" he said, giving me a quick hug. "You're a genius!"

"Well, I try," I said smugly.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like chapter one of 'Youth Is Fleeting'? I was figured it was time for Aang to pop the biggest question in his young life on Katara. A little** **rushed I do admit, but the other chapters are a little slower in pace. I just wanted to get this first one up as fast as I could before other people put up their Aang-proposing-to-Katara fics.**


	2. Separate Ways

**Chapter two is up way faster than scheduled thanks to all the appreciation I've gotten for chapter one. And just because you reviewed that one, doesn't mean you can't review this one too! **

**This** **was just supposed to be a short chapter of Katara and Toph talking about post-war life and getting their invitations, but I somehow managed to make it over a thousand words. I feel proud of myself.** **Haha, anyway, here ya go:**

**_Separate Ways_**

* * *

**Katara:**

It had been about two years since we all went our separate ways. It was a little sad, but I was also so unbelievably happy with the world in peace. Never in my life had I known it to be like this, and it was so…weird. Beautiful, but not something I'm used to, growing up inside a war and all.

The icy fields of the South Pole stretched out into the ocean, sparkling in the sun. Before me stood the little Northern Water Tribe girl, Kai, who I was training, mimicking the technique I was teaching her.

Off to the side stood my old master and now my new grandfather, Pakku, giving me a smile. I grinned back and waved. When Sokka and I had returned home it was Pakku who had encouraged me to start giving waterbending lessons.

Even if Kai was Northern Tribe (since there was still only one Southern Tribe native who was a waterbender), she belonged to the South now. Thanks to Pakku and several other Water Tribe men fixing up the South, a flood of Northerners had come within the past two years. The South was finally less of a pitiful little village torn apart by war and more of an actual city.

I dropped the small amount of water back into my barrel. "Great job today, Kai. Don't forget to practice at home in front of your mom and dad," I said.

Kai gave me a quick bow. "Thank you Master Katara!" she squeaked before running back into town.

Not too far off was Sokka and his student. It hadn't been long after the war before he had received a new sword from _his_ old master, Piandao. This one wasn't made out of 'space earth', but it was still very special to him. '_To my favorite pupil_' was inscribed into the blade, and a white lotus Pai Sho tile was attached to the hilt. As fancy as a sword could possibly get in my opinion.

I wandered over to them with lack of better things to do. Sokka was really good with a sword; it was just kind of a shame that he had to learn how to use it so well from battle. His pupil was a small eleven year old boy from the North whose name I could never remember.

After several long minutes of watching them go back and forth in a duel of some kind, I shut my eyes and started to drift off.

"Hey Katara, look!" Sokka shouted suddenly. I snapped upright, realizing to my embarrassment that I had fallen asleep. The two of them had stopped training and were staring up at a dark bird flying towards us.

"What is that?" I asked, squinting at it.

"Hawky! He's got a letter with him," Sokka said.

"A letter from Aang?" I gasped, standing up. We had been using the old bird to send letters to each other--the only way we had been able to talk lately. Hawky swooped down and landed on Sokka's shoulder, giving us a caw. I rushed foreword and hastily pulled the letter out, reading it quickly.

'_My Dearest Katara,_

_Wow, I can't believe you're turning sixteen already! And it's great to hear that waterbending training is going well. Zuko says hi and congratulations._

_Speaking of which, he's holding a very important party at the palace in one week, and everyone's invited. Maybe we can celebrate your birthday up there? And don't worry about how to get here, I'll be flying down on Appa to for you, Sokka, and Toph in a few days. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Aang'_

"What does it say?" Sokka said, leaning over my shoulder.

"A party! At the palace! In one week! Aang's going to pick us up on Appa!" I gasped, standing up and squeezing the letter happily. "Everyone's going to be there!"

Sokka's jaw dropped. "Everyone?"

I nodded.

Sokka grinned at me. "We get to see Team Avatar again!"

"I know!" I said. The joy inside me was so overpowering tears were starting to well up in the corners of my eyes.

* * *

**Toph:**

I had always regretted the day I would have to return home to my furious parents. I kept expecting them to be so angry with me for running away they'd shut me off from the world again, but when I set foot on my huge estate I had received nothing but praise and we're-so-proud-of-you's. I guess I had been away for so long they had forgiven me for disobeying them. They even let me earthbend whenever I wanted to, which was pretty sweet.

I was out on the front lawn, relaxing in the late-summer heat when I felt my mother approaching me, her long, fancy skirts dragging along the walkway.

"Toph! You've received a letter from the Fire Lord," she called to me in a sweet voice.

"A letter from Zuko?" I gasped, running over to her. "What does it say?"

"It says that you're invited to the royal palace to attend a party. The Avatar is to stop by to pick you up on his sky bison and will be escorting you there himself."

I gasped again. "A party at the royal palace? Mom, can I _please_ go?" I pleaded, clasping my hands together.

"Well of course. I'm happy that my little Toph is exploring the world, meeting interesting people. And boys."

I sighed and folded my arms. My mother was _so_ obsessed with my love life now that it looked like I might actually _have _one.

* * *

**A/N: He he, hint hint much at the end there? No, I'm gonna try to keep it to Kataang only.**


	3. A Little Nervous

**Next chapter. Not a very exciting one, sorry. It's also a little short. I wanted to get it up as fast as I could so I could get to the actual Kataang, so it's not that great. Oh well, apparently I'm hopeless.**

**_A Little Nervous_**

* * *

**Aang:**

"Ta da!" I said, holding the necklace in the air. Zuko raised his eyebrows in amazement.

"Wow, that's…really good. How did you make it?" he said, taking the necklace and inspecting it at a closer distance.

"Sorry, that's a secret," I said smugly. Zuko looked really impressed by the necklace I'd made Katara. Hopefully she would be, too. But you never know.

"So, uhm…you think she'll like it?" I added nervously, wringing my hands together.

He handed the necklace back to me and shrugged. "Well, I don't really know Katara's taste in jewelry…But the fact that it's coming from you will be enough, if nothing else is."

"Yeah, thanks..." I said, gulping. My throat suddenly felt very dry and my hands were a little sweaty and shaky.

"You okay?"

"Uhm…yeah. Just nervous is all. I haven't seen her since my last visit…And we only talk through letter. What if we have trouble like, you know…talking in person and stuff?" I gulped again. "I mean, I'm not very good with girls!"

"Aang…" Zuko said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You'll have a whole lifetime with her to practice talking. And besides, you two spent over a year together before the war ended. Just because you haven't talked to her in a while doesn't mean you've forgotten how to."

"I know…but...whenever I talk to her I get all nervous. Like, my heart races and I forget what I'm saying and...And I have to propose to her!" I said, my voice cracking.

"Uh, of course you get nervous when you talk to her. It's called 'you like her'. If you didn't get nervous when you talked to her, I'd think there was something wrong with you," Zuko said, flicking my arrow with his index finger.

"But she's been my girlfriend for almost two years now! It shouldn't be like this anymore!"

"Long distance relationships are like that…" Zuko said.

"Okay. But how should I do this? And when?"

"Hm…" he said, placing a hand on his chin. "Well, don't do it right away. You two need some time to catch up and stuff. But don't chicken out and wait too long, either. Do it when we're on vacation."

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes and taking a few meditative breaths. "I think I can do this."

"Good. Now you'd better leave on Appa soon," Zuko said, glancing out his window at the rising sun.

"Right. Back to the South Pole…" I said, still feeling sick to my stomach.

* * *

**Katara:**

"This is going to be so exciting!" I said, clasping my hands in front of me and pacing around in front of the ocean lapping at the shores. Sokka and I were waiting outside for Aang to show up.

"Yeah. We get to see everyone after _two years_. How come we never visited anyone sooner?" Sokka asked.

I shrugged and returned my gaze to the horizon, waiting for Appa's dark shadow to appear, carrying Aang. My heart was soaring, but I was also trembling like a leaf. I was so anxious about seeing him it was making me lightheaded. I sat down on the ice and put my head between my knees.

"Katara? Are you okay?" Sokka asked, walking over. I felt him place his hand on my shoulder.

"No. I'm nervous about seeing Aang again," I groaned.

"But you saw him a few months ago when he came to visit. We all did."

"Yeah, but…" I said, lifting my head. A sudden blast of the sunlight glaring off the ice made my eyes hurt. "The purpose of that visit was to meet with dad and talk about rebuilding plans. The purpose of this visit is…well, it's different. Besides, I hardly got to spend _any _time with him when he was here last! He was only here for two days, and the whole time he was busy."

"Well, as long as you're excited. I mean, it's not like anything _bad_ is going to happen. It's just a little party."

"Yeah…" I whispered. But for some reason I felt like something bad _would_ happen. Something huge. I quickly shook the thought out of my head. It was just a little party. What could possibly happen?

* * *

**A/N: Oh nose! Foreshadowing!**


	4. Reunion

**Yeah, I absolutely _hate_ the flow of this one but I wanted to get it up because I can't update this story for a while.**

**_Reunion_**

* * *

**Aang:**

"I think I'm gonna be sick Momo," I groaned, clutching my churning belly. He chattered back at me uselessly.

"Yeah, I know. If I'm nervous now, imagine what I'll be like when I actually _propose_to her. What if she says no? What if I can't work up the courage to do it?" I said, my anxiety returning in a sudden wave.

I got little helpful encouragement from him, just lemur-speak. I decided to ignore my only passenger.

"C'mon Aang. You're braver than this! You're one of the bravest people I know! You faced the Fire Lord, how hard can it be to propose to a girl?" I said to myself, but not even the cold, south pole air could calm my spinning head.

It wasn't long before the Southern Water Tribe emerged out of the ocean mist below. On the shores stood two figures that could only be Katara and Sokka, waving at me excitedly. All my nerves washed out in a sudden release, replaced with an abundance of joy at the sight of my friends. I didn't have to propose to Katara just yet, so why not enjoy the few remaining days I have with her being just my girlfriend?

I guided Appa down near them on an open expanse of ice, my heart dancing crazily as Katara ran towards me. I leapt down to the ground just as she slipped on the frozen ice and lurched backwards. I caught her around the waist and the force slammed us back into one of Appa's legs, laughing.

"Wow Katara, you've never been that clumsy," I regarded her. It was true; she was the perfect image of grace. I don't think I've ever seen her trip or even stumble.

"I know. I'm just so happy to see you Aang!" she said, nuzzling her cheek against my chest. I kissed the top of her head, warmed from the sun, pressing my nose into her hair.

"Hey guys," Sokka said awkwardly, standing off to the side holding Momo, "how about making this less of a couple hug and more of a group hug?"

I laughed and Katara broke away from me. "Okay Sokka," I said, holing out my arm.

We stood there, hugging each other, for a few moments. I couldn't believe how much I had missed doing this.

"I'm so excited about seeing everyone!" Katara said, her blue-grey eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. Now let's go pick up Toph. I don't want to miss any of our valuable reunion time in boring old South Pole," Sokka said.

"Okay Sokka," I said, pulling away but still holding onto Katara's hand. "Let's go pick up Toph."

* * *

**Toph:**

So my parents love me and all, but they're too busy doing important rich people stuff to stand outside and wait for my ride to show up. At least I got my annoying guards to stand and watch the sky in all directions for me.

"Do you see a giant bison yet?" I asked impatiently, nibbling on a blade of grass.

"Not yet, Miss Toph. The skies are still clear," one of them said to my left.

I groaned. "Where are you stupid Aang?! I'm getting bored here!" I shouted up at the sky, hoping he could hear me. It was still hot out, even thought the day was far into the evening, and I could be doing something _way_ more interesting than standing around out here on my lawn.

"You shouldn't yell, Toph. You know how your mother feels about you raising your voice."

"Ugh. I'm going insi—" I started to say when one of the guards cut me off.

"Hang on, I think I see something. Over there."

I jumped up, a growing feeling of hope and excitement in my stomach. "Does it look like a bison?"

"Yeah, it kind of does…" another said. A few seconds later a large, heavy vibration filled the bottoms of my feet. A vibration that could only belong to a giant, ten-ton animal with six legs.

"They're here!" I shouted happily, running over the lawn towards Appa.

"Toph!" I heard Sokka shout from far off. His voice was so much deeper than it was two years ago when I last saw him.

Three separate bodies hit the ground next to Appa and ran at me, and it only took a moment before those bodies slammed into me and I was suddenly in a whirlwind of arms and hugs.

"It's so great to see you, Toph!" Katara said.

"It's great to see you too," I said, embracing them for a few moments. I had never felt so happy in all my life. _Finally _I was able to see all my old friends after two years. I snuggled up closer to Sokka and we all shared one of the longest hugs in Team Avatar history.

"So are you ready to see Zuko now?" Katara asked when we pulled away from each other.

"Oh yeah," I said, cracking my knuckles. He still owed me for that horrible field trip.

* * *

**Aw, Tokka's so cute. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get as much as I can up before leaving for vacation, but there probably won't be one tomorrow since it's my birthday. Yeah, fifteen!**


	5. The Arrival Of Everyone

**K, so I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow but I typed up the next three chapters and uploaded to my Documents, so when I get the chance, I'll try to update!**

**_The Arrival Of Everyone_**

* * *

**Zuko:**

My uncle had put his tea shop on temporary hiatus to take over things for the next week for me. I had been pretty much useless anyway, a nervous and excited wreck for the huge reunion that was to come. Nothing this exciting had happened since…well since the war ended, I guess.

So while Iroh had attended my meeting for me, I was strolling around the back garden, waiting for that giant bison to appear in the late night sky, carrying all my old friends. I doubted they'd get here by tonight. Appa was getting on in years, but--

"Fire Lord Zuko!" someone shouted behind me, interrupting my train of thought. I turned to see one of the servants running towards me, stopping a few yards away to bow. "Your friends have been spotted in the horizon."

My eyes widened. "Really? Thank you," I said and ran back through the palace, out the main door, and down the front steps. I had barely reached the bottom and was still a little breathless when Toph slammed into my chest, closely followed by Katara, then Sokka, then Momo.

"Hey guys," I chuckled, still a little unfamiliar with these 'group hug' things. But they seemed to be very common in Team Avatar so I wrapped my arms around them and complied.

"Zuko! We haven't seen you in so long," Toph said when everyone pulled away.

"Yeah. Two years. You guys look so…different," I said, trying to remember what they looked like when I had last seen them all.

First of all, Katara's hair was two years worth of growth longer, and she still wasn't bothering with braiding it anymore. It still had the signature hair loopies, though. Toph was wearing her hair completely different now. Two silky raven black braids behind her ears and bangs that went across her forehead neatly instead of just all over her face. Sokka had shaved the sides of his head again, but his triangular-shaped pony tail-thing was the same. I forget what he called it. Something that involved a wolf...

"You look different too," Katara said.

"Can we go inside the palace?" Toph asked excitedly.

"Yeah, follow me. We'll give you the grand tour," Aang said, grabbing Katara's hand and pulling her up the stairs sharply.

* * *

**Sokka:**

My jaw dropped to the floor as we walked into Zuko's room. It was bigger than my whole house!

"This—you sleep in here?" I said, looking around.

"Yeah. It's kind of nice, isn't it?" he said modestly, looking around at the perfectly arranged plants and the gilded wall designs. Not to mention all the ink paintings of him and the neatly trimmed tapestries hanging from anything that could have a neatly trimmed tapestry hanging from it.

"I wish I had a room like this…" I whined jealously.

"Yeah…Hey, let's go see my room now!" Aang said, running off down the hall, dragging Katara along behind him. He was so excited to see everyone I thought he'd rip her arm off in his haste.

"This place is nice, Zuko. But you should see my house," Toph said, running her hand along the smooth marble wall as we followed Aang and Katara down the hall.

"Yeah, it's _huge_! And they have the best food there..." I said, remembering the day we first met Toph.

She shoved me. "Is all you remember about my house the food?"

"Ow! It's a compliment!" I said, rubbing my arm. Zuko laughed at us, probably amused that we had taken up our old bickering again.

"Wow! You guys have to see this!" Katara called down to us, disappearing from view as Aang pulled her into his room.

Toph picked up the pace to follow them, but Zuko grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

"Hey, let's give them a few minutes," he whispered, cocking his head in their direction.

"Good plan," I nodded. Toph shrugged.

"Hey Aang, we're gonna go down to the kitchen," Zuko called down the hall. The kitchen? My mouth started to water. Why were we wasting our time upstairs when we could be in the kitchen of the royal palace?!

"Okay," the Avatar responded in a muffled voice, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder what they're doing in there you pervs? Good because I cover it in the next chapter!**


	6. Dissapointments

**I got this up as fast as I could, but I was very busy on my vacation and when I got home I had a bit of a medical emergency that made it REALLY hard to type.**

**Anyway, the document I had originally typed up for this chapter didn't fit the flow of the story and the setting very well, so I had to change the whole freaking thing. But there was a section in it that I thought I did a good job at writing, so I'm gonna put that into a later chapter. **

**So I had to retype this whole thing, and I did it while I was in hella pain and drugged up on some medicine. Hopefully it's not too apparent in my writing…sorry for the wait guys! Make sure you review and stuffs, they make me feel very special.**

_**Disappointments**_

* * *

**Aang:**

"I _can't_ believe this is your room," Katara said, leaning over my windowsill to stare at the garden a few stories below. Her long brown hair fluttered in the night breeze, a soft effect. It had grown so much, I wondered if she was going to cut it. I hoped she didn't. It was so pretty and so easy to get lost in—those dark waves that gently rolled down her back like she held the ocean on her head.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice…" I trailed off, realizing I had left the betrothal necklace out on my bed. I stuffed it hastily back into the box and tucked it under my bed.

"I wish I could live here…" she sighed, looking out at the city.

"Me too," I said. '_And maybe someday you will,_' I thought happily, walking over to her. I snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. She turned her face away and yawned.

"Am I that boring?" I joked. She shook her head and yawned again, resting her forehead on my shoulder.

"Tired," was all she said. From the light of the moon I could see bags under her eyes. I was a little tired too, but the excitement of everyone's arrival and the numb nervousness that still lingered within my chest like a hidden flame prevented me from being able to fall asleep.

I watched as her eyes fluttered closed slowly, her long, delicate lashes like the beating wings of a butterfly on my shoulder. It sent ticklish sensations straight through my skin and down to my bones. I bent my head and placed a tiny kiss on her cheek, wishing she would turn her face so I could _actually_ kiss her.

"Come on Katara, you just got here. You're not going to fall asleep so soon, are you?" I said, glancing out the open window at the distant ocean. I found myself rocking her gently back and forth like she was a tiny child. Her hips swayed as if she were dancing with me.

"Mmm, yeah. I think I am…" she murmured, slumping against my chest.

"Whoa, hey, don't fall asleep right next to an open window," I said, leaning out and grabbing the glass pane, pulling it closed and balancing Katara at the same time.

"Sorry," she said, yawning for a third or fourth time. "I just can't stay awake. We were on Appa for a few days, and I didn't really get any rest…What room am I staying in?"

"Oh, uhm…" I said, a little disappointed. I certainly wasn't tired enough to go to bed yet, even though it was probably deep into the night. Despite the fact that I wasn't much of a night owl, the fact that Katara was here, the girl I loved and hadn't seen for several months, was enough to keep me up into the hours.

Maybe Katara wasn't that excited to see me…I mean, I saw her a few months ago, but we hardly got to spend any time together. When you were in love a few months away was an unbelievably long time. I don't know…maybe Katara wasn't that interested in me. Maybe she was going to say no when I proposed to her. Maybe she didn't even want me to propose to her. Maybe she had just mentioned her birthday in that letter because she was simply excited about it. It didn't mean that she was hinting at a proposal. Doubts and qualms swirled through my head, and I felt like I was falling out the window, shattering the glass.

'_Stop it, Aang. Don't think like this. Katara wants to see you. She's just been on Appa for like, three days with hardly any sleep! Of course she wants to go to bed!'_

"Aang?" her voice snapped me out of the frantic murmurings in my head, pushing the familiar wave of anxiety out of me again.

"Oh right. It's down the hall. I'll show you," I said glumly.

She gave me a sleepy smile and I sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Aang. But I can't be rushing into the romance. So sorry, no make out scene just yet. I had to cut that part out.**


	7. Fearless

**Yay, I'm pretty much all better now, so here's the next thing in my little story.**

**_Fearless_**

* * *

**Katara:**

The guest rooms at the royal palace were almost as luxurious as the Avatar's and Fire Lord's. I didn't even know beds this soft even existed. Even if I hadn't been so exhausted it would have taken very little time for me to fall asleep in this room.

I felt horrible for going to bed so early last night and leaving Aang. I knew he wanted to spend time with me, but I tend to get irritable when I'm tired, and the last thing I wanted to do was be rude to him. Besides, we had a whole week to spend together. A week. My heart sank—it wasn't nearly enough time with him. I wish I had more time with him…so much more time with him.

Bright sunlight fell over my face, disturbing my dream. I quickly pulled my head under the covers, trying to conserve the dream, but it was already gone. Still, the memory remained. It had been something like this: Aang and I, rather old, standing side-by-side and gazing out at the world we had won. As husband and wife.

I blushed and buried my face a little deeper into the sheets. Such a silly dream, but it had been so realistic and beautiful, like it was _actually_ going to happen. I hope it does.

There was a knock at my door and I lifted my head, blinking in the strong sunlight. How late had I slept in? Aang walked in, carrying a tray of food.

"'Morning Katara. You overslept breakfast so I grabbed you some," he said, setting it down on the small table next to my bed before perching on the edge.

"Oh Aang, how sweet!" I said, scooting closer to him. One of his arms wrapped around my shoulder and the other one handed me some bread. I placed my head against his chest and nibbled on the food, blinking contentedly. I wanted that dream to come true so badly it made my heart ache.

With wide, blank eyes I stared across the room and added to the dream in my own head—of course kids, at least one airbender and hopefully waterbenders. But I wasn't going to be too picky. And a house—but where? The Southern Water Tribe would be nice I guess, but any corner of the world would be wonderful. I wanted to live someplace more interesting than where I lived now. Maybe some place I had traveled long ago? It didn't really matter where, as long as I had Aang with me. He had made me want to travel and see everything the world had to offer. He'd made me fearless and gave me a yearning for adventure. We could live in a tiny hut for all I cared. We could live on the Serpent's Pass. As long as he was there with me. That was all I asked.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly, and with a start I realized that I had been staring off into space.

"I was just thinking that—" I started to say, then stopped, blushing. I couldn't tell Aang all this. He'd probably think I was weird or crazy. I had known him for what, two years? And I was already dreaming constantly of marriage and kids. I couldn't tell him how badly I wanted to marry him and how I had had all these fantasies about our future together. Gosh no, he'd probably run from the room screaming.

"Never mind. It was nothing," I said quickly.

* * *

**Aang:**

"Okay…" I said, unconvinced. But whatever she had been thinking about was between her and her mind. "So are you ready to go downstairs now?"

She pressed herself a little closer to me as if she was reluctant to move. From what had happened last night I thought she didn't want to spend any time with me. But maybe not…

"Or you could stay here. You _are_ on vacation."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked. Her eyes suddenly widened as if she wasn't planning on saying that. My heart skipped.

"Sure, if you want me to..." I said suspiciously. She murmured something and nuzzled against me. I took that as a yes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about _another_ short chapter. This one is** **actually even shorter than last time.**


	8. Comments And Questions Of Confusion

**Yay, next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've started to work on another story. But I'm still focusing on this one too, so don't worry.**

**_Comments And Questions Of Confusion_**

* * *

**Zuko:**

"Why thank you," I said, putting a pretentious smile on my face in response to the lame compliment I had just received from who-cares-who. I was completely clueless as to whom these people were, but it was important to act like I cared what they were saying.

"Zuko!" a voice whispered behind me. I turned to see Aang standing there, looking like a scared rabbit. I frowned.

"You're supposed to be greeting people," I hissed at him. Whoever I had been talking to walked away. Guests had just started to arrive, and everyone knew the Avatar was going to be here. They would expect him at the door.

"I need to ask you a favor," he pleaded, clasping his hands in front of my face.

"Ugh. What is it?" I sighed.

"Find out if Katara'll say yes to me."

"I'm not gonna ask her to marry you for you. Do it yourself," I said and started to turn away.

"No, I didn't mean ask her to marry me. I mean like, ask her how she feels about spending...forever with me. But try not to make it too obvious that I'm gonna ask her, okay?"

I sighed. "Okay, I'll do my best," I said, setting my drink down on the edge of the table. Then I poked him threateningly in the chest. "But you owe me for this. I'm not supposed to leave the party."

"Thanks Zuko! You're the best!" Aang said cheerily, throwing his arms around me quickly before rushing off.

I sighed again and started to look for Katara.

* * *

**Katara:**

I turned to see Zuko walking towards me with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Katara. Can I have a word with you?" he asked as he got within ear shot.

"Yeah, sure," I said, growing concerned. Had something bad happened? "Where's Aang?" I added, peering around him. I couldn't help my asking.

"He's around somewhere. Does it matter?"

"No, I just…Does it concern him?"

"Kind of. Follow me," he said, walking through the open doors. We made our way down to the front garden.

"So what's going on?" I asked, sitting down in the grass, hoping it wouldn't stain my brand new dress.

"About Aang. You two have gotten really close. I was just wondering if you'd be willing to…" he trailed off as if trying to find the right words, "…spend forever with him?"

I blinked and stared at Zuko for a few seconds, a little confused by his question. "Uhm…Of course. Do you—do you seriously have to ask?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged but said nothing.

"Uh…okay. Was that all?" I asked.

"Yep. You can go back to the party now. I have to find someone."

"Oh. Okay. See you later I guess…" I said, standing and heading back to the party, still _very_ confused.

* * *

**Aang:**

"Okay Aang. I asked her your question. And it was a very awkward moment for the both of us by the way," Zuko said.

"Thanks Zuko! So…uhm…what did she say?"

"She said 'of course'. What, were you worried she was going to say no?" Zuko said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, kind of. But also, I just want her to be kind of prepared for it, you know?" I explained.

Zuko nodded and stifled a yawn. "Okay, well, I have to go talk to boring people again. See you in a few hours when they leave I guess," he said, walking back into the main room.

I grinned and leapt into the air, cheering silently.

"You seem pretty happy, Baldy. What's the occasion, besides this dull party?" Toph's voice said suddenly. I spun to see her walking towards me. I ran over to her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently in my excitement.

"Katara's gonna say yes!" I cried joyfully. She lifted an eyebrow in confusion at my comment.

"Uhm…okay…Yes to what?"

"I can't tell you now, but I've got to go find her!" I said, racing off.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, for all of those who are losing patience with me, there's going to be actual Kataang in the next chapter. I know, a shocker. The more reviews I get, the more romance I'll** **put in it. There's your motivation.**


	9. Something Slow

**I think you guys deserve a little more romance than I've been giving you so here you go. And thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!**

_**Something Slow**_

* * *

**Aang:**

Screw my job at the front door--these people could greet themselves. _I _wanted to see Katara, and no one was gonna stop me. They joyful knews Zuko just gave me was still making me grin like a fool, but I didn't care. Almost all of my proposal worries were gone.

Back in the main room I twisted through crowds of people, most of them unfamiliar. '_How does Zuko know all these people?' _I wondered as I shoved my way rudely between two women. Then I spotted her, talking to Haru. My heart skipped when she laughed at something he'd said. She caught sight of me and flashed a wide smile.

"Aang, we were just talking about you!" she called cheerily, waving me over.

"Hey Aang," Haru said.

"Hey Haru," I responded politely, secretly willing him to leave as I laced my fingers through Katara's.

As if he could read my mind he said, "Well, I'm gonna go talk to the new Fire Lord. Nice to see you guys again, though."

"Okay, goodbye," Katara said. He nodded at her and walked over to where Zuko was. Once he was gone I turned my attention to Katara.

"Wow, you look…" I said, gazing at her in a dazzling blue dress I had never seen before, "gorgeous."

What an understatement. She was beyond gorgeous, as she always was and will be in anything she wears. Even if it was an old, ratty frock.

"Oh, really?" Katara said, a modest blush darkening her cheeks. "It was a birthday present from Pakku. He got it after he found out I was going to a party at the palace. I'm glad he got it, I had nothing to wear."

"I'm glad he got it, too..." I murmured, my eyes trailing down the folds and curves of the blue fabric draping over her body, getting lost in the rich design.

"Aang, I'm up here, remember?" Her voice broke me from my trance and I snapped back up to her face, blushing a little too.

"Oh right," I chuckled nervously. "Kind of slipped my mind…"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're so pathetic," she whispered, placing a hand on my cheek. I stretched my neck foreword and pressed my lips against hers, capturing her bottom lip. She murmured and shoved back playfully, which made my heart beat even harder.

I wanted to stand there and kiss her forever, but music suddenly started to play from the band that had been hired, which made Katara pull away to look. People, laughing and clapping, were already beginning to for form in pairs or small groups in the center of the room.

"Wanna join them?" she asked, cocking her head towards the impromptu dance floor.

"Sure," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd.

"Nothing too fancy like last time, I don't want to ruin this dress," Katara said, glancing down at her skirt.

I laughed, remembering the secret dance party I had held in that cave long, long ago.

"Okay, nothing fancy," I promised, placing one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back, swinging her around. Katara laughed and grabbed my shoulders for support as I tipped her back.

* * *

**Katara:**

Aang pulled me back up and spun me around again, leading me around the dance floor. I didn't really know where to until we paused on front of the small platform the band was playing on. He fished a coin out of his pocket and tossed it to them.

"Make it something slow."

One of the players caught the coin in mid-air and the pace of the music dropped dramatically to a romantic, slow-dance tone.

I found myself giggling like a little girl as Aang pulled me back out to the very center of the dance floor again. I re-adjusted my arms around him, draping them over his shoulders and pressing the bridge of my nose into the soft skin of his neck. He laced his fingers together and placed them over the small of my back, pressing me against him. The sleepy swaying made me grin and nuzzle my way a little closer to him.

I caught fleeting glances of people watching us dancing—some out of boredom with nothing better to do and some with what could only be characterized as jealously. The latter of which were all girls who received smug glares from me.

'_Yeah, that's right. I'm with the _Avatar_. So _back off_!' _I thought at them with dagger eyes.

"Katara, don't look at them," Aang whispered to me, placing a hand on my face and turning my attention back to him. He was obviously used to crowds of admirers, being the Avatar and all. As long as they didn't get any ideas…

"You're right," I murmured. He grinned and I rested my forehead against his. All I could focus only on those big stormy eyes that traveled down into his very soul.

What I had said to Zuko was no lie. I loved this boy—this goofy, funny, charming boy who I had found in an iceberg years ago. I was ever so proud of what he'd done for everyone, even when there was little hope left that he could do it. And I was glad that I had been by his side while he had done it. Whatever 'spending forever with him' meant, it sounded wonderful. It reminded me of my dream.

The music made me sway slowly with him. We continued to just stand there, rocking back and forth and holding each other, but not making any immediate motions, even long after the music had returned to it's happy, jolly, upbeat pace. Things seemed to get meaningless when you're lost in someone's gaze.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno, I think Katara's the type to really stake her claim.**


	10. Going Places

**There was going to be another chapter before this but I got hella writers block so I had to cut it out or it would have ended up being like five hundred words. I tried to get this chapter up to a thousand words but I fell short a few. Oh wells.**

_**Going Places**_

* * *

**Sokka:**

All in all it had been a pretty good party. The food had been imported from all over the world. There were even Water Tribe dishes, but no one seemed to like them besides me and Katara. I got to taste a lot of new foods that were delicious, and I was even able to sneak some alcohol until a stuffy old man came along and gave me a long speech about underage drinking. He got several foul curses from me when he walked away.

The Earth King had shown up with a tiny bear cub that was one fourth beaver. Apparently his dad was too big to bring to the party. The swampbenders showed up too, disobeying the formal dress rule much to everyone's distaste. I actually found it rather funny.

But now it was the morning after, and I realized that other than the party, we didn't have anything planned for our little reunion. I had gone out into the courtyard to practice sword fighting (or as I called it, 'swordbending').

I slid my foot to the right and thrust my sword out, imagining someone being there. It was difficult to fence without someone to spar with, but my student was all the way back at the South Pole, and no one here knew how to use a sword. Zuko knew how to use broad swords, but he was elsewhere. And I didn't want to be thrown into the Boiling Rock because of a training accident with him.

Toph yawned loudly behind me, expressing her boredom, disrupting my focus.

"Sokka, this is dumb. What are we supposed to be doing today?" she asked.

"Don't know," I murmured, trying not to break my concentration as I swung my sword around sharply, stopping it a few inches from her face. Toph jumped, surprised. Her bangs fluttered away from her face.

"Sokka!" I heard Katara shout behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see her storming over to us.

"You almost hurt Toph!" she snapped, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away from me. "What were you thinking?"

I sighed and dropped the sword to my side. "I wasn't gonna hurt Toph," I said, rolling my eyes.

Katara glared at me. "I don't want you practicing sword fighting around her. Or anyone for that matter. What if you accidentally hurt someone?"

"I wasn't going to hurt her, and I told you, it's called _swordbending_," I explained. Toph snorted.

"Sokka, sword isn't an element. You can't _bend_ it."

"Can too!" I argued.

Toph reached her hand out towards my hand. "_I'll _show you swordbending," she said with a devilish grin. I could deduce that what she had in mind involved bending metal.

"Toph, no!" Katara gasped, pulling her hand away. "Sokka, put that away!" she added in a hissed voice.

I sighed again. "Will you _stop _babying Toph?"

"Yeah Katara. I thought you had given that up _ages _ago," Toph said.

Katara frowned defensively. "I'm not ba—" she started to say when Aang suddenly airbent himself into the courtyard.

"'Morning Katara!" he said in a chipper voice, coming to rest next to her. Zuko walked up to us behind him. Both looked unusually happy, like they were hiding something. I frowned, not sure if this was going to be good or bad.

"Good morning Aang," Katara said.

"Me and Zuko have a surprise for you three," Aang said, grinngin like he couldn't contain himself.

"Really? What is it?" Katara asked.

"We're taking you…"

"To Ember Island," Zuko finished, folding his arms.

"Today," Aang added with a finger in the air.

"Really? Katara gasped. Aang nodded and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" she gushed.

Aang's face suddenly fell into nervousness, but he hugged her back with a slight hint of reluctance. '_What's that about?_' I wondered vaguely. But I shrugged, deciding to stay out of it. They probably had a fight or something.

"That's so cool! Are we staying at your old house, Zuko?" Toph asked. He nodded.

"Well let's not just stand around here! Let's go!" Katara said.

* * *

**Zuko:**

My heart jumped up into my throat as Appa took off into the sky. I had sort of forgotten how take off felt, and a sick queasiness filled my stomach. Toph didn't look so great either, but for her it was probably worse. My airsickness disappeared once we got over the ocean.

It felt kind of serene, being with my old friends again. Even to this day I wonder what I was thinking, hunting them down for so long. But it was better not to dwell on the past—feeling guilty apparently caused stomach failure. 'Onward and upwards,' my uncle used to say to me in situations like this.

I took solace in the fact that none of them seemed to have changed in these years and their friendship didn't seem affected by the time. Sokka and Toph were, of course, bickering once again; Aang and Katara were getting _extremely _couple-y in the driver's seat. Even Momo was chattering at Appa, although what two animals talked about was a mystery to me.

It was moments like this that made me feel like the odd one out of the group.

* * *

**Hella short b****ut I have writers block. F****ifty bucks to whoever can guess what movie 'onward and upward' is from. I dunno, it might be an actual saying but it was in a movie that's really amazing. And sorry about ending on a slightly melancholy note. I'm trying to get a feel for Zuko's character because apparently I need to work on him. Don't forget to review kids. If you don't I'm not putting any more Kataang romance in this. (Just kidding but seriously...)**


	11. Incidents In Town

**Sorry this took a while. Writers block. Again. This is the longest chapter so far kids, but I'm still very disappointed in myself and my writing. Oh well, I'll put more effort into the next chapter. All Katara's POV by the way.**

**_Incidents In Town_**

* * *

**Katara:**

The flight to Ember Island from the palace wasn't long. After what I think was about an hour (I wasn't really keeping track of time while helping Aang steer Appa) it emerged on the horizon. Our old hideout stood on top of the hill near a secluded little beach.

"Thank goodness we're here!" Toph exclaimed before jumping off Appa and flopping down into the dirt happily.

I grinned and jumped down after her. "Let's go see inside Toph. It'll get us out of unpacking," I said, helping her up. We had left the doors locked just in case, but Toph easily metalbent them open.

Everything was covered in dust when we walked in and the air was stale and stuffy.

"Eew, what is that?" Toph asked, plugging her nose. The old air made my tongue dry.

"This house just hasn't been aired out in a year. It was like this when we got here last time, remember?" I said, walking across the room and opening all the windows.

"Yeah, but _blech_," Toph spat in disgust.

"Let's go see what shape the kitchen's in. Come on," I said, tugging her off down the hall.

It was as sparse as last time. There wasn't even any food. No one had thought to bring any, which meant I'd have to go into town. Did we even bring money? I frowned and looked in all the cupboards, knowing they'd be empty.

"We might have to look for the cooking pots again…" I said.

"I'm not going in the attic. No way," Toph protested, leaning on one hip and folding her arms.

"Well, I'll just—" I started to say when the front door slammed. Sokka said something incomprehensible, and Aang laughed. Zuko murmured something and another door opened, then closed.

"Hey Aang?" I called after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" he shouted back from the other side of the house. Suddenly he was in the room, a gust of air stirred up all the dust on the table, which made Toph cough.

"Oh, uhm, I need to get the cooking pots from the attic, can you help?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Where's the attic?" he added, glancing up at the ceiling.

"I'll show you. Come on," I said, grabbing his hand and running upstairs.

Half of the hallway was still burned from that…training accident. I lead Aang over to a small square in the ceiling and pointed.

"It's up there. I need you to give me a boost."

"Didn't you get up by yourself the last time?" Aang asked, cupping his hands in front of him. I grabbed his shoulders and put my foot in his hands.

"I used a chair," I admited, standing up and lifting the panel. Dust rained down on my hair, but I shoved it aside anyway and gripped the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Sokka's voice said. Aang yelped in shock and his hand disappeared from under my foot. I screamed and fell, hitting the floor painfully. Splinters tore into my hand where it had been holding the floor. My head rang and spun dizzily.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang gasped, crouching next to me.

"Fine," I groaned, clutching my head and giving my brother a glare.

"What was that for, Sokka?" Aang asked, slipping his hand under my head gingerly and helping me sit up.

"Sorry kids. Toph and I were going to go into town and get stuff. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure. We need food. But did anyone bring money?" I said, combing dust out of my hair.

"I always have money, Katara," Toph said bluntly, emerging from behind Sokka.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

"I really like Ember Island now that the war's over," Aang remarked, looking around at the market.

"Yeah. It's nicer," I said. The sky was a mirror of the ocean—a tranquil plane of vivid blue. The sun gave the few whisps of cloud a cheery yellow highlight. My hand involuntarily slipped into Aang's and I stared up at the sky happily.

"And we don't have to wear disguises," Toph said, running her thumb over her summery green dress.

"Yeah, that's a—" Aang started to say, but was cut off by a high pitched scream.

"It's the Fire Lord and the Avatar!" a girl screamed, pointing at us. Zuko and Aang sighed and we were suddenly surrounded by people. They shoved each other and held out pieces of paper, shouting and clamoring and jostling. I pressed myself closer to Aang's side hesitantly.

"Will you sign this for me, Avatar?" someone asked.

"Ooh, you're cute. Are you single?" another girl asked.

"No!" I snapped, gripping Aang tighter.

"Avatar Aang, can you really unbend?"

"Aang…" I said nervously.

"I'm on it," Aang said, grinning. He suddenly scooped me up into his arms and jumped into the air, bending us over the crowd. I yelped when we landed and slid out of his grip. Part of the crowd (the part that wasn't still oggling over Zuko) turned and advanced on us.

"Run," Aang whispered, snatching my hand and darting foreword. I hurried along after him. We didn't stop until they were far behind us. Aang dived behind a market stall and we collapsed over each other, laughing.

"That was…does that happen often?" I asked through gasps of air. Aang nodded and wiped his eye off on the heel of his palm.

"What about Sokka and Toph and Zuko?" I said.

"We'll find them later," Aang shrugged, waving the comment away.

"Can I help you two?" an annoyed-looking woman asked.

"Do you sell hats?" Aang asked innocently.

* * *

"Gee, thanks for helping us shop _guys_," Toph said sarcastically, dropping her basket on the counter heavily.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I changed the subject. "Did you see Aang's new hat?"

"Oh, it looks _great_on him," Toph said. Again with the sarcasm. I wondered if she knew how to roll her eyes.

"Thanks Toph. Now people won't recognize me when I go into town," Aang said cheerily, unphazed by Toph's sarcasm. I smiled at him and adjusted his hat.

"Feels like old times, doesn't it?" he asked, grinning back.

"You want to be reminded of old times?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but it's nice to remember," he shrugged. My smile slipped. _I _didn't want to remember. The last time we were on Ember Island things didn't go so well between Aang and I. It had pretty much been my fault, really. But…

"Hey, now that we have our stuff can we have a beach party?" Sokka asked, a devilish smile on his face. Toph smirked evily and I wondered what she was thinking.

* * *

**Yay, beach party scene next. And who doesn't like those?**** Yeah, I didn't put a lot of effort into this chapter, so it would be great if you could review and yell at me. Well, not really. Be nice kids or I'll be a sad panda. : (**

**See, I'm already sad.**


End file.
